


Just one last kiss

by bLooDyHeLlkIllmE



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bLooDyHeLlkIllmE/pseuds/bLooDyHeLlkIllmE
Summary: Death cure fix it. Sort of. I’m evil.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Just one last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I first posted this on Wattpad

Thomas gasped as the air was knocked out of him, the gunshot ringed in his ears. Newt gasped along with him. 

He fell to the ground. He touched the already blood soaked piece of clothing. He lifted the clothing to reveal the wound which was oozing blood. 

The other boy crouched next to his head. Newt’s eyes cleared up, as if he was himself again. 

Newt had unshed tears in his eyes as he had said three words, “stay with me.”

Thomas couldn’t. He was losing blood fast. He just wanted to sleep. “‘M tired...” he mumbled. 

“Tommy, don’t leave. Please, stay with me,” Newt pleads. It was like a cry for help. Even though the Flare has taken over most of his brain, he knew what this meant.

His Tommy was dying and he had to help.

But as he looked Thomas in the eyes he knew that Thomas didn’t mind this. It hurts Newt, but this isn’t about Newt right now. 

It’s about Thomas, Thomas who was shot.

Shot by Newt.

Because the Flare has taken over his mind.

“Newt... the knife...” Thomas had rasped out. Newt quickly reached for it and had the urge to stab Thomas, he had also wanted to stab him self but fought both urges. 

Thomas took the knife with shaking hands and cut a long and deep vertical line in his arm. He grabbed Newt’s arm before he could protest and cut down his arm also, not as deep or long, but enough. Thomas presses his cut against Newt’s.

Instantly Newt felt himself go sane again. Completely sane. After a few seconds his skin and eyes has completely cleared up, back to normal, and Thomas had smiled.

He looked pale.

Really pale. 

Thomas’s arm fell numbly on the ground and Thomas let out a shuddering breath.

It hurts but he won’t let Newt know that. 

“‘M tired,” he tells the blond boy.

Newt doesn’t want him to sleep. 

Because if he sleeps, then what would happen if he doesn’t wake up? All Newt could do was hold his hand as Thomas’s eyes slowly closed. 

He was holding his own tears back.

“Wake me up when we’re in the Safe Haven,” Thomas had muttered. 

“Sure thing, Tommy. I’ll wake you up,” the tears were nearly falling but he couldn’t let Thomas see that, so he held them back.

“Thanks, Newt.”

“No problem.”

“I’m, I’m just gonna...”

“Sweet dreams, Tommy,” Newt whispers as he leans down to kiss his forehead as Thomas’s eyes closed completely. A smile playing on his lips as his heart stopped, his hand having no grip on Newt’s hand at all. He lays Thomas’s hand on his chest. 

The tears finally fell. 

“Sweet dreams, Tommy,” he repeats in a whisper. 

He leans down again, but stops. He uses his sleeve to wipe the black bike away from his lips. He checked if there was any left and there wasn’t. 

He leans down again and lays a soft kiss on Thomas’s smiling lips.

“I’ll protect you from nightmares, don’t worry, everything will be fine when you wake up,” Newt smiles through the tears. 

Newt strokes Thomas’s hair out of his closed eyes and smiles again. He kisses Thomas’s forehead again. He kisses the back of Thomas’s hand and lays down next to him. 

Newt closes his eyes and holds Thomas’ hand firmly. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He doesn’t know how long he was lying there but he suddenly felt arms wrap around him as he’s slowly put in a sitting position.

He doesn’t open his eyes, that is until he’s picked up bridal style. He opens his eyes because his hand isn’t holding Thomas’ anymore.

He sees Minho and Brenda walking ahead and Gally carrying him. Newt squirms out of Gally’s arms. He falls with a thud on the ground, Minho and Brenda turn towards him as he tries to get back to Thomas.

His Thomas. 

His Tommy.

“Newt!” They had yelled. To no avail, he doesn’t know how but they had gotten a fair distance between Thomas’s body and where he fell. Newt crawls towards the body but Gally and Minho grab his arms and drag him back, because otherwise Newt would’ve stayed until his own death came. 

“No...” he cried, “please. Please. Just one more kiss? Please, Minho?”

Minho looked at Newt and back at Thomas’s body, then to Gally, who nodded. They both let go of Newt.

He ran towards Thomas.

He lays a last kiss on his lips. 

***

Newt was carving the name in the stone. 

He wiped the tears away as he finishes. 

“Sweet dreams, Tommy, sweet dreams,” he smiles.


End file.
